quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
December 10, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Ayan’s residence Ayan’s family is increasingly getting disturbed with the disappearance of ayan for such a long time. Meanwhile haseena is not leaving one oppurtunity to taunt them for their carelessness in making them wait and not getting the car also for imran. Scene 2: Location: Police station Feroz accuses ayan of having stolen the bike. He says that he hasnt stolen it from asad when in fact he’s asad’s…. and is about to say brother but checks himself in time while feroz waits for him to spill it out. Feroz threatens that he would tell rashid about his son being accused of stealing on such a happy day when they are celebrating nikhat’s MEHFIL-E-SAUGAT. Ayan is very scared to hear this but remembering asad’s words, he stays silent. But when they actually dial his dad’s no, he breaks down thinking that if this news reaches home, then there’s a possibility of nikhat’s marriage being called off also. So he gives up and says that he would tell everything and stops them from calling at his house. But before feroz can get him to speak the truth behind his relation with the owner of the bike, asad himself comes in and turns the tables around by calling their act as unlawful confinement when in fact, there has been nobody to complain against ayan, and hence no grounds arrest him. He also tells feroz that for this unlawful act, he would fire an FIR against them only in their own police station. Feroz asks him whether he’s trying to threaten them. Asad says, that he’s not threatening, he actually means what he says. he tell them to leave ayan or else he would call the SSP to ask him to make them file an fir against their own men. Sensing better, feroz lets go of Ayan, but before they leave, feroz asks asad about their relation. Asad tells him to mind his laws and let people mind their own relations. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence Meanwhile at ayan’s place, haseena pretends to be extremely angry and is about to leave when mamujaan stops her saying that its not such a big deal that she hs to leave. She says that she didnt expect it from their family. She says that in fact by agrreing to let nikhat marry imran, he has done a huge favor on the Khan fmily. Rashid comes in saying that their son has been mising and they are all very troubled, he doesnt expect them to support them but atleast try to understand their problem. She takes it deliberately the wrong way and accuses rashid of accusing her to be heartless and emotionfree. Rashid tries to clear saying that she imterpreted him wrong and didnt get what he was trying to say. She says that now they are calling her a fool too, that she doesnt understand things. Despite imran’s protests, she says that she has faced enough insults from them and they didnt even bother to gift them the car and turns around to leave the door. She is shocked and surprised to find ayan standing on the door with the materials required for nikhat’s rituals. Disheartened at her failure, she still starts on with the rituals as everybody heaves a sigh of relief. She finally finishes with the ritual. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s and asad’s residence and the police station. Asad is talking to ayan on the phone, who tells him about everything that happened and is also instructed by asad that he should keep this a secret from everybody about their relation and the bike, till nikhat’s marriage is done. Asad still wonders why was the police inspector so curious to know about their relation. Haseena too calls up feroz and reprimands him for letting go of ayan so easily. He says he ddint have a choice since asad himself came to take him. He tells haseena that he hasnt yet known their relation, but he knows its a deep one and is determined to find out what is it. Haseena too says she wants to know what relation is this house to Asad Ahmed Khan. Razia hears her talking about asad and is shocked. Haseena turns around but doesnt realise that razia heard hr, and walks past her. the screen freezes on razia’s shocked and disturbed face. Precap: Asad, nazma, dilshad and zoya are enacting a role play of the faamous drama AKBAR AND ANARKALI.